


The Sourwolves

by Dawolfinside



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Extremely Underage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Step-siblings, derek is in a band, derek is nineteen, non-con later in the story, soul mates i guess, stiles is thirteen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawolfinside/pseuds/Dawolfinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is the brother Derek always wanted. Stiles and he are like any other loving stepbrothers you'd see. That's all Derek thought about their relationship until he finds out a secret Stiles has been harboring for years, waking dormant feelings inside him for the boy. Featuring shit lyrics by me used just to get a point across! Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a preview and I might continue if this gets a good response. It's just a plot bunny that jumped me a few weeks ago.

It's the eighth of March, 6 p.m. when the Stilinski-Hale household is settling down for dinner. It was Derek's turn to help cook and together he and Talia made meatloaf and vegetables, one of Stiles, his stepbrother's favorites. So normally Stiles would have come bouncing down the stairs at the slightest whiff. Normally.

"Stiles! It's time for dinner! Come on down!" Talia calls out for the third time, John already seated and ready to eat. He makes for a knife to cut open the meatloaf when Talia lightly smacks his hand away.

"Wait for your son to come down." She tsks and then turns to Derek. "Go get your brother so we can eat, please." Derek sighs and obliges, trudging up the stairs to his and Stiles' room. He knocks on the shut door and gets no answer so he just opens it, assuming the other boy is asleep.

Derek's view of Stiles' bottom half of the bunk bed is blocked by a large blanket hanging from  _his_  bunk so he's forced to move further into the room but then he freezes at a sound.

"Hngh, Derek..." it's quiet but surely a moan tumbles out of Stiles' mouth along with Derek's name. His mouth goes dry and he ventures further into the room and finally gets a look at Stiles.

He's lying on his bed, earphones in his ears and eyes screwed shut. Derek's eyes travel down to see Stiles' cock, hard and precome beading at the tip.  _Fuck, he's beautiful_ is all Derek can manage in his thoughts. Stiles' hands are wrapped around a small, black  _thing_ and by the sound it's making it's a vibrator. It's pressed inside his asshole and Derek has a perfect view with the way Stiles' legs are hitched up. Derek's breath is caught in his throat and he chokes even more when Stiles moans again, his hand flying to his cock.

"Fuck, Der, just like that..." Derek feels a flush rising up his throat, matching Stiles' and he almost keels over when he hears "Derek!" from his mom downstairs. He sputters a bit before throwing a hand over his eyes like he hadn't seen  _so much_  and plucks Stiles in the forehead. He hears the boy jump and flail. The music is loud when the ear buds are pulled from Stiles' ears.  _Fuck, it's my band's music..._  Derek thinks as he hears his own voice flow through the room.

_What I say now, you can't repeat_

_Wanna get lost inside, all the way deep..._

"Dude, I wasn't—" but before Stiles could finish Derek just says "Dinner's ready" and flees the room, the door flying shut behind him. He stands there for a moment, his heart beating a mile a minute as he hears Stiles' frantic "Shit, shit, shit"'s coming from the other side of the door. He glares at his semi-hard on in his pants for his dick's betrayal. He wills it down after a moment, thinking about his ex-girlfriend. He takes a deep breath and comes back down the stairs.

He avoids eye contact with his parents and sits at the dinner table, sinful images of Stiles still flashing through his mind.

"Well, where is he?" John gripes, starving probably.

"He'll be down in a sec. He was asleep." Derek mutters, still not able to look up from the empty plate in front of him. Stiles  comes down not too long later. Derek cautiously sweeps an eye towards him and sucks in a breath when he finds the boy looking back. Stiles quickly casts his gaze elsewhere as he sits at the table. Before John can grab for the knife again, Talia takes his hand and Stiles' in both of hers and motions for Derek to do the same. He quickly takes the sheriff’s hand and hesitates for Stiles' before Stiles take the initiative and they all bow their heads for prayer.

"Dear Lord, I want to thank..." the prayer goes on when Derek steals a glance at Stiles, the way his downcast eyes sets his thick lashes against his cheeks, a faint blush still resting there. He then slides gaze down to Stiles' mouth, rosy red in comparison to his fair skin, the perfect cupid's bow Derek wouldn’t mind kissing. He looks back up to see Stiles' eyes on him, too. Derek quickly looks away just in time to say "Amen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: sarcasmistooselfdefense.tumblr.com


	2. We drew a map to a better place, but on that road I took a fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Just in case you haven't heard I'm continuing this fic (obviously.) Its just that with school and work, its been hectic. Feel free to tell me any errors I've made (i wrote this on the fly XD) The feedback is amazing! Warning: I'm infamous for taking a while to update fics, just bear with me!
> 
> Chapter title from "Maps" by Maroon 5

They go a full week without so much as speaking a word to each other.

That bums Stiles out.

After that Sunday where Derek had probably seen _everything,_ heard _everything_ , his stepbrother had made himself scarce around the house, basically living in his band mate’s place. Stiles thinks he’s definitely fucked everything up. He was just going to get through his little crush and move on (he’d been thinking about the only out gay boy in his whole entire middle school, Danny, lately. He suspected also Danny’s best friend Jackson) and no one would even suspect his raging hard-on for the guy.

But Sunday. It was a seemingly normal day. Sunday he and Derek went to church and everything. But then Derek had taken him to the gym with his band mates, saying something like _‘you’re a bit scrawny, lil bro. If you really wanna make the BH lacrosse team and score the chicks, you’re gonna have to AT LEAST buff up a little’_ (Little did Derek know that he was waay of the mark. He was super interested in music, and only music. And the chicks thing. Well. Let’s just say he’s shooting for cool gay bestie, not boyfriend. But anyways, Stiles had gone anyway. He’d go anywhere with Derek and do anything.

And sure they’d gone, working Stiles to the bone, leaving him aching, tired and sweaty trailing after them to the locker room. He’d expected them to get their bags out of the lockers and leave (Derek had told Stiles to bring a change of clothes and a towel he hadn’t known what for though) but what he hadn’t expected was for them to get their bags, stripping quickly to head to the showers. Stiles’ mouth had been on the floor instantaneously. Cuz sure, he’d seen Derek partially naked before, coming out of the bathroom from a hot shower, still glistening with a towel wrapped around his waist (It was always equally arousing and frustrating, being allowed only a peek to what had been hidden, his treasure laughing at him before Derek told him to skedaddle and let him change.)

But now, with Derek inches away, paying no attention to Stiles’ wandering eyes while Derek rifled through his bag for his towel and was talking to his friend, nothing was left to the imagination. Stiles did a slow rake down Derek’s body, taking in everything he’d seen before and the new additions: his round ass cheeks, perfect globes that Stiles just wanted to grab and also his dick. Oh _fuck_ his _dick_ , which was flaccid and fucking huge in comparison to Stiles own (which now didn’t apply since he been hard pretty much immediately.)

So when Derek had pulled out his towel giving Stiles a sidelong glance that resulted in Stiles gazing blankly at the floor, he’d said, “Huh?” Completely missing what Derek had said.

“I said are you coming?” Derek repeated, stressing every syllable like Stiles hadn’t understood English. Stiles still blinked at him, gears turning in his head, his brain giving him scenarios. _Shower now jerking off, but that would take a while AND he’s a moaner so… OR go home, shower and jerk off possibly using toy, he was just gonna stink on the way home…_ Either way he was jerking off. Derek just did that to him.

After maybe thirty seconds of decision making, he shook his head, telling Derek he would rather shower at home and take a bit more time. He mentally hits himself at how suggestive that sounds but sighs in relief when Derek just shrugs and follows his friends to the showers.

In the car, Derek sniffs and says, “Dude you reek” causing Stiles to blush deeply. As soon as they get home again Stiles quickly gets out of the car and into the house, taking the stairs by two's. He goes to the bathroom and quickly showers (he's has been half hard for the whole car ride, being thankfully able to will it down from its erect position while the guys were in the shower.) He bypasses jerking off I the shower in favor of using one of his toys in his room. Just the thought of it makes Stiles finish up, wrapping a towel around his waist and padding across the floor to his room.

Once the door is shut, Stiles quickly dries off, dropping his towel and going to his dresser and his underwear drawer, rummaging through it until he finds his favorite vibe and lube (he'd gotten them from Matt Daehler, one of his classmates who sold not only that,  but multiple things an eight grader shouldn't have, doing his transactions in an abandoned janitor's closet. The creep had winked at him when he had gotten the toys. Bleh.) Stiles then goes over to his bed grabbing his MP3 player off of his nightstand. He queues up Derek's starter album that is just fucking amazing (cuz Derek's voice, ugh.) He plops down on the bed, relaxes and does his thing.

Stiles starts with dragging his hands up his body, shivering, imagining them being Derek's hands and not his own.  He then tweaks his nipple, nearly jolting off the bed with the sensation (he'd found out his nipples were an erogenous zone when he was young, but never _really_ explored until maybe the 7th grade.) He can't really deal with all the foreplay because he waited long enough, the stretch of time between then and that time being pure torture. He quickly grabbed for the lube, fingers shaking in excitement as he dollops a glob on them. He rubs his hands together, getting them well lubricated before taking his dick in one hand and circling his hole with a finger on the other. He hisses at it but then his mouth pops open with a guttural moan when he breaches it inside. He thrusts it minutely, getting used to the intrusion while lazily stroking his cock. "Fuck, Derek." He lets himself say, closing his eyes and envisioning Derek's beautiful body he'd seen. He add a second finger when the time comes, crooking them enough to get his prostate, eliciting a gasp and a moan when he does it again.

By the third finger he is gasping and feels himself on the edge so he blindly grabs for the vibrator and switches it on so it roars to life in his hand. He first circles it around his nipple his hips bucking up against air. He groans, lightly trailing it down to his perineum, pressing it there and he moans. He's imagining Derek doing, things to him and Derek's voice is blasting through his ears so by the time the vibe is pressed into his asshole he's probably said the guy's name a million times. He starts thrusting the vibrator deep inside and he feels his orgasm building and when he finds his prostate he just freezes and holds it there and feels like he's gonna burst, just a bit more until--

That's when Derek's walked in, that's where things got fucked up. That's when Stiles thought maybe Derek could want him too, by the way he looking at him at the dinner table that night. But Stiles guesses he was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: sarcasmistooselfdefense.tumblr.com


	3. We're just ordinary people, we don't know which way to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter. Trying to update some fics today.
> 
> Chapter title from "Ordinary People" by John Legend

After the ‘incident’, Derek hadn't known anything better to do then flee, grabbing some clothes and hopping in his car. He obviously needed to because seeing his brother that way, his lithe frame and parted lips fresh and still running through his mind… let’s just say it gave him ‘bad thoughts about his little brother.

He drove to Elliot, one of his band mates’ apartment. You see, Elliot lived there with his girlfriend, Raegina. So when he’d arrived, she wasn't too happy.

“Babe. He does this all the time! There’s barely enough room in here for us!” Derek sighs, poised to leave, but Elliot stops him.

“Rae, it’s Der. Can’t he just stay on the couch?” Derek helps with his bunny-teethed smile and hopeful eyes. Rae curses under her breath.

“Fine, Ell. But he’s pulling his own weight. And don’t expect sex for the time of his stay in ‘ _our humble abode’._ ” She gives them a mocking bow and retreats to the bedroom with a slam of the door. Elliot sighs and goes to get beer from the fridge in the kitchen area.

“This better be for a good reason, Der-io.” Derek just nods and sets up on the couch for the night. He ends up not sleeping so he washes the dishes around two in the morning, doing anything to keep his mind off Stiles.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Derek’s been staying on the couch for a total of five days before Elliot comes to talk. He was on the couch playing Grand Theft Auto when Elliot pauses the game. Derek rolls his eyes.

“Dude, we need to talk.” Elliot says in a soft voice. Derek sighs, he knew this was bound to happen.

“Yeah…”

“Remember the first time you ran away from home to here? When you came out to your parents as bisexual, or rather you had to because you got caught having sex with that groupie guy. You were so afraid your parents didn’t want you anymore. You didn’t have your car then and you ran all the way here…”

Of course Derek remembers, he’d been scared shitless at the time. He cried onto Elliot’s shoulder that night, and Rae had even made tea to calm him down, rubbing his back. They’d calmed him down eventually, only for Derek to break down again over the phone when his mom and dad called the house to speak to their son, telling him they loved him and no preference of his would change that. He ran back home to receive big hugs from his mom and the sheriff but…

“It’s not the same!” Derek exclaimed.

“Well, what is going on then, Derek? I know you. I know how you over complicate things because you have communication issues. How do you know your problem can’t be solved just by talking to…”

“Stiles.” Derek supplies. Elliot’s eyes widen.

“Seriously? _Stiles?_ ” Little dude _couldn’t_ have made you flee like that! I can’t believe I missed out on sex because of this!” Elliot puts his face into his hands. Derek does see where he’s coming from though. Stiles or ‘little dude’ as his band mates so lovingly dubbed him, is barely upset about anything and that includes the frequent altercations between he and Derek. To Ell, it may just look like an overreaction on his part.

“What did you even do?” Derek sighs, feeling cornered.

“It’s not so much as me and Stiles had an argument per se,” Derek begins  and pauses, figuring out the wording for the rest so he doesn’t come across as the creep he feels like, “… I just—Um, I caught Stiles masturbating.” _And got turned on_ , he tacks on in his head, _and I kinda wanna fuck him…_ Elliot has a blank face for a second, then busts out laughing. Derek scowls because he obviously doesn’t get how bad it is not like he could, because Derek can’t tell him the whole truth, on _his_ part. But on Stiles’ however…

“He was masturbating to me! He said my name and everything!” He finishes and Elliot stops laughing and his face straightens out into his ‘thinking’ mode.

“You made a bad move,” He says finally. “Not only does he think he’s done something wrong, which he hasn’t by the way, by he’s probably confused as _fuck._ Sexually. About his sexuality… I mean, think about it.” Derek pauses. Shit, he hadn’t thought about that. Stiles probably is confused and maybe hates his self, maybe he hates Derek. How would he know though, he just ran away.

“Shit…” Derek sighs. Elliot stands up.

“Well, it’s my pleasure to kick you out of my house. Go talk to your brother.” He says, ushering Derek out of his house with his things. Derek goes without a fight and makes his way to his car, he’s got to straighten some things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: sarcasmistooselfdefense.tumblr.com


	4. It's taken you a long time to see, in misery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from "Misery" by Ed Sheeran

_Derek is only a sophomore. He has two years of high school left, why are people pestering in about college **now**? Hell, he’s pretty sure he doesn’t even want to go at this point, wanting pretty much nothing more than to focus on his band that he personally thinks has a lot of raw talent (okay maybe that might be his Uncle Peter talking, but he still thinks they’re pretty good) that **still doesn’t have a name** , by the way. He doesn’t have the time to think about shit colleges he doesn’t want to go to._

_He had a falling out with his parents after he’d purposefully dodged telling his mom about how he was nominated to compete nationally for a full ride scholarship to Berkeley through this foundation that took a special interest in him because of his outstanding grades… along with 500 other high school students around the country. He would’ve been fine if that damn letter hadn’t arrived in the mail today._

_“It’s not like I’d fucking win anyway!” he remembers screaming at his mom, although it was a college prep school he went to, as his mom kept telling him, he didn’t want to go and he didn’t want to try something he would ultimately fail at. He’s got a good band, something he is pretty sure could go far if only she could fucking **see how much it meant to him**. Then the sheriff (who he still refuses to call dad for reasons) tells him not to curse at his mother and to apologize for being extremely rude. Then he started tearing up. Angry at himself for showing so much weakness, Derek stormed up the starts with one final yell of “I know who my dad is and you’re not him!” before slamming his door shut._

_Now he’s just finished crying his eyes out like a kid, holed up in his room for god knows how long now. He’s quieted down enough to notice something, a rumbling off in the distance. Just as he suspected, before long, a crack of lightening split across the sky. **Shit.**_

****

_As he hops out of bed quickly, he checks the time on this night stand, 11:34 pm. He sprints to the door immediately going to the room adjoining his._

_Stiles room._

_He knocks gently on the door but doesn’t get an answer. He peers in to see a curled up mound in the twin bed that’s centered in the small room. He doesn’t have to strain he ears too much to hear the rapid panting coming from the boy._

_“Stiles,” Derek whispers, walking to the bed, only pausing to pick up the thing resting against the trunk at the foot of Stiles’ bed, his guitar. “Stiles, I need you to breath and listen to me.” He said, making an indent on the bed as he sat down.  Derek quickly tunes guitar and starts playing, lyrics just gliding out of his mouth._

**_“Boy, I hear that thunder_ **

**_It’s driving you wild, I know_ **

**_But sometimes you have to remember_ **

**_It’s all just a big light show_ **

****

**_The storm will go by quickly_ **

**_And I’m here, can’t you see_ **

**_That you don’t have to worry_ **

**_As long as you breathe with me_ **

****

_As he hits the chorus, Stiles sits up in the bed, eyes locked on his before lightning lights up the room. The boy flinches, a single tear dropping down his cheek as he still struggles, but overall manages to listen to and follow the directions imbedded in the lyrics._

**_In one, you’re already feeling better_ **

**_Out two, you don’t have to cry_ **

**_In one the storm can’t get any badder_ **

**_Out two, wipe your eyes_ **

****

_Derek continues the chorus until Stiles is fully calmed down, ending the song with a little riff on his guitar and repeating “wipe your eyes” one last time. Stiles lays down and Derek dutifully lays beside him, wrapping the boy up in his arms and kissing his forehead._

_If one good thing came out of his mom and the sheriff’s marriage, it would be his ten year old little stepbrother, Stiles. He pretty much doesn’t have any fears or faults. He was witty and quick, always knowing how to keep himself and others entertained. Derek enjoyed his company a lot more than anyone else in the house._

_Derek was startled the first time there was a thunderstorm after the boy and his father moved in. Stiles stopped their card game to huddle in the corner and go into a panic attack._

_Derek did the first thing he could think of and grabbed his guitar, playing a lullaby he’d written, but didn’t have any lyrics to try and soothe the panicking boy. Eventually, he stopped hyperventilating and tackled Derek into a hug, tearfully thanking him. Derek asked if the panic attacks happened often, Stiles shook his head, saying they happened only during thunderstorms. Derek then asked if the music helped, Stiles then nodded in huge jerky movements._

_Derek was up late researching methods to help panic attacks that night and tried his best to make them into lyrics and at the end named the song ‘Stiles’ Lullaby’. The next time there was a thunderstorm and Stiles ran into his room and wheezed out “play”, he began to play it and Stiles once again hugged and said thank you repeatedly, but still asked afterwards if he could still stay in his bed that night, which Derek couldn’t say no to._

_That had been a routine ever since._

_**********_

Stiles is still sitting in his room, he has barely left it in the past couple days.

 

Not since Derek left.

 

He just monumentally fucked up one of the best things he looks forward to in life. Being with his stepbrother. Now it’s out of the bag that he has a crush on Derek and is bisexual. He knew Derek thought he was straight. If he thought differently, he probably wouldn’t have hung out with him as much, teased him about girls and all that brotherly shit. He can’t believe how much he just _fucked everything up!_ He’s so stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid—

 

His self-verbal abuse is halted when the door bursts open to reveal a panting Derek, like he just ran a mile, _or at least up the steps,_ his logical mind supplies.

 

“Derek, I’m sor—” before Stiles can finish his apology, he’s wrapped up in his Derek’s arms. He feels his brother’s chest rumble as he speaks.

 

“No, I should be the one apologizing, Stiles. _I_ fucked up. _You_ didn’t do anything wrong. We just need to talk.” Stiles’ eyes widen at his brother’s words then he nods, finally returning his brother’s hug.

 

_**********_

Derek doesn’t know where to start. He’s not exactly sure what he’s going to tell Stiles yet. He _wants_ to tell Stiles the truth. That he actually _was_ attracted to Stiles but that’s wrong on _so many levels._ Stiles ends up speaking first, though.

 

“Okay, I get that I shouldn’t like you like this. It… it’s a stupid crush dating back to when I was just ten and you were sixteen. You sang to me and it seemed like you didn’t really like anyone in the house but me and I felt _special_ for the first time since… you know… I reacted the wrong way and I guess I let it get out of hand. If you’re not comfortable with me liking you or-or… you know… guys in general, I-I can…”

 

Derek can’t believe that Stiles thinks that he could be homophobic. He’s bisexual himself, _how’d Stiles not notice_ “I’m bisexual.” He spurts out. Stiles doesn’t seem to hear him…

 

“I can distance myself a bit more, I won’t talk about it anymore-Wait, what?” _Bingo._ Stiles stares at him as Derek struggles to find the right words.

 

“I like guys too. Always have. I guess mom and dad didn’t let you know… probably thought it was obvious, I guess.” Stiles mouth gapes until he can say words.

 

“Well-uh, if you _understand,_ then why’d you go?” Derek’s heart lurches, he doesn’t know what to say… but the truth. He sighs, not sure if it’s the right thing but goes for it anyway.

 

“I… uh… left… because seeing you like that was very… confusing?... For me and uh, you made me feel… a way I shouldn’t feel about my step-brother… _little_ step-brother… in-fact.” Derek got that out. _Finally._ It feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He’d been looking at his lap, not risking looking into Stiles’ honey eyes, but he felt the courage to look up now.

 

When he looks, he wishes he didn’t because Stiles is _smiling_ and this _look_ he’s giving him, cunning, devilish, _hungry_ … a look that shouldn’t be across his angelic features and _shouldn’t_ do the things it does to Derek. But it does… _oh, does it._ He squirms under Stiles’ predatory gaze (that he isn’t even sure the boy is aware that he’s giving) and feels a heat trickle between his legs… _shit._

“So, let me get this straight,” Stiles starts moving closer to Derek, into his personal space. Derek doesn’t know what has suddenly gotten into Stiles, what happening, or if he likes it or not, a haze settling into his mind. “ _I,_ Stiles Stilinski,got you as _hot_ for me as _I_ am for _you_?” _Well, when you put it that way…_ Derek thinks as he swallows nervously. He can’t do anything but stare at the brazen boy. “So kiss me.” Stiles says, Derek’s eyes widen at the demand then he drops his gaze to Stiles’ lips and unconsciously licks his, snapping his eyes back up to Stiles’ once he realized what he was doing.

 

“I-I can’t…it’s wrong…” He knows that he’s saying that more to himself than Stiles and he has the inkling that Stiles can tell too, going by the all-knowing look he’s giving him.

 

“ _What if I don’t care?”_ Stiles asks.

 

“Then…then…” Derek tries to think but Stiles is now _so close_ , clouding his senses, he feels himself gravitating towards Stiles and he… he can’t stop. Stiles leans in too, to close the distance and their lips meet, _finally_ , Derek tells himself.

 

Derek whimpers, or maybe Stiles does. All he can tell is that Stiles’ lips are so soft and he’s never had fireworks burst behind his eyelids like this before. Stiles’ kissing isn’t skilled, but it is sure and insistent and Derek finds himself wanting more. He shifts his body and open Stiles with his own as his fingers roam and his hand is shoved under Stiles’ shirt.

 

“You’ve been naughty, Stiles.” Derek can’t believe he’s _saying_ what he _wants_ to say. He enjoys the feeling of the shiver that goes through Stiles under him. He hikes Stiles’ shirt up. “You’ve been touching yourself, thinking about me, imagining me doing things… What were those things, Stiles?” Now it was Stiles’ turn to be nervous, he starts breathing more heavily.

 

“Uh-uh… you… you teased me…” Stiles says, his face flushing a beautiful crimson. Derek cocks a brow.

 

“Oh, really? Like…” Derek needs to hear this. What Stiles wants, likes, how to please the boy under him.

                                                                                    

“You… uh, played with my nipples.” Stiles says meekly, looking at the bunk above, but Derek isn’t having it.

 

“Look at me.” He says. Stiles eyes’ snap to his and only strays to look at Derek’s hands drift up to his nipples, which are already peaked. Derek squeezes one to test and isn’t surprised at tiles wanton moan as he arches into the touch. _Sensitive._ Derek only hums in acknowledgement before leaning down to carefully lick one, looking at Stiles reaction. He just moans more, his erection rubbing into Derek’s belly for friction and pushing his chest further into Derek’s face. He takes it as encouragement, fully latching onto the pebbled tip and Stiles screams out.

 

 _“Fuck!”_ The boy swears and stiffens. Just like that, Stiles is coming underneath him and Derek can’t really stand it anymore so he quickly undoes his belt and pants pulling everything off in one fell swoop.

 

Stiles stares at his now bare cock and hums appreciatively, blissed out and eyes lidded as he watches Derek begin to jerk himself off to completion. Stiles’ speculation only gets him closer as he tugs with a ferocity he hasn’t felt in a while. Not three minutes and he’s coming all over Stiles’ stomach, painting the boy. Stiles’ afterwards ruins his fingers through the mess and pops the semen-covered finger in his mouth with a look that will torment Derek’s dreams, he’s sure it will.

 

“Derek… I really think this could work… I’ll be good for you…” Stiles says, although he’s drifting to sleep. His face relaxes and Derek, again, can’t help but admire his beauty, his wit, his matureness, at just _thirteen_. He goes to the bathroom for a rag to wipe Stiles down. He sighs not really sure what he’s gotten himself into, but not seeing himself love the boy any less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: sarcasmistooselfdefense.tumblr.com


End file.
